Demon World
by The King of Soda
Summary: The Supreme Kai pays a visit to Gohan and Goku, but with a shocking revelation. Set after the Cell Games. AU to the DBZ storyline.


Demon World

A/N: A new fic I'm starting. Expect updates to be sporadic. Yes, I still haven't given up on _Altered Fates_ and _Reliving History_, but this idea just popped into my head and I had to get it out on paper. Anyways, tell me what you think!

CHAPTER 1: The Supreme Kai

_Three weeks after Goku's death . . ._

Gohan sat at his desk in his room, a book laid out before him and pencils and papers strewn everywhere. He was trying with all his effort to focus on the print before him detailing Einstein's General Theory of Relativity and how it related to the superstring theory, but he just couldn't bring himself to muster interest. He had his elbow perched on the desktop, supporting his face, his eyes half closed, deep in thought.

_It was all my fault_, he thought. _I don't care how much Daddy says it wasn't me; if I hadn't toyed with Cell_,_ he'd still be alive._

Technically speaking, that wasn't exactly true — once the Z Warriors had gathered the Dragon Balls on Kami's Lookout, they had theorized on using the Dragon Balls to wish themselves to New Namek and revive Goku there, since the Namekian Dragon could restore those who had died before, but the pure-hearted Saiyan had contacted them from Other World, insisting that he remain dead so that their longtime enemies couldn't hunt him down, but it didn't ease the pain in Gohan's heart.

_Oh_,_ Daddy..._ he thought sadly, feeling the beginnings of tears welling up in his ears. _I'm so_,_ so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?_

With that, Gohan laid his head down on the desk and finally gave in to his torn and wildly fluctuating emotions, sobbing like a baby as he let his grief take hold of him and run its course. How long he remained like this, he couldn't say, but he was aware of eventually calming down, and finally, lifting his head back up. Sniffling, he wiped his nose and looked back down at his textbook.

It was smeared wet with tears and snot, and Gohan sighed, knowing instantly that his mother wasn't going to be happy about this, but he doubt she'd even notice; she was still dealing with the effects of Goku's decision as well, and even now, even through the walls of the house, he could hear her crying. She'd often cry whenever she thought Gohan wasn't around, but he could hear her, and he knew any efforts to try and talk to her about it would be violently shot down.

Gohan was seriously contemplating going down and trying to talk to his mother about sharing her problems when he heard a voice in his head, speaking in a gruff, familiar baritone.

_Gohan!_ it called. _Gohan_,_ are you there?_

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked, looking around to see if he could spot the Namekian before realizing that he was likely using telepathy.

_I know you can't hear me_,_ Gohan_,_ but you need to come to the Lookout right now!_ Piccolo told him insistently. _It's urgent! I can't say more than that_,_ but just come right away. There's no time to waste._

With that, Piccolo cut the connection, and silence filled the room.

"Gee, I wonder what Piccolo wants," Gohan said. "Well, I guess there's no time to lose. I'd better get going."

He got up from his chair and walked over to the window. Pulling apart the curtains that adorned it, he stepped up onto the windowsill and jumped out the opening, propelling himself into the air as soon as his feet left solid ground and soaring up and into the afternoon sky, wondering what on Earth could make Piccolo sound so upset.

* * *

Gohan got his first surprise when he landed on the Lookout. There were two people standing there. The first one was a purple-skinned man with a white Mohawk sticking up in all directions. He wore elegant-looking clothes and seemed to possess a very solemn, very dignified, but very gentle manner.

The second person he instantly recognized.

"Daddy!" he cried, landing on the platform and running up to him. "Daddy, it's really you!"

He threw himself around his father, wrapping his arms around his torso and pressing himself close to him. Just to be here, this close to his father again... it was too good to be true. It had to be a dream.

"Hey, Gohan," the cheerful Saiyan replied. "It's really good to see you again."

"As touching as this reunion may be," the purple-skinned man spoke up, "I'm afraid we have much more urgent matters to attend to."

Goku released his son, and Gohan let go of his father's waist, moving away from him.

"Gohan, this is the Supreme Kai," Goku introduced. "He has something important to tell us."

"Supreme Kai? But I thought it was just King Kai?" Gohan said confusedly.

"No, the Kai you know as King Kai, or North Kai, is just one of many beings that watch over and protect the universe from harm," the purple-skinned man — the Supreme Kai — explained. "There are four of the Kais you know: North Kai, West Kai, South Kai, and East Kai, and above them, the Grand Kai, who answers to me."

"Okay, that explains who you are," Gohan said slowly, "but that still doesn't explain why you're here. Or why you've brought Daddy back to Earth as well."

"Very well, then," the Supreme Kai said. "Let us dispense with the pleasantries."

He sucked in a deep breath, looking like he hated what he was about to say.

"I'm afraid I'm here to pass judgment on you and your father."

* * *

P.S.: Please review!


End file.
